Episode 105
|image=105.png |season=1 |episode=5 |prev=Episode 104 |next=Episode 106 }} Episode 105 is the fifth episode of Sims Survivor 1. Reward Challenge The tribes will be axe throwing. One at a time, one person from each tribe will come up and face off. They will both throw one axe. Whoever is closer to the center of the target, stays in the game. The loser of each match will be eliminated. Once a tribe loses all of their players, this challenge will end, and the other tribe will win reward. Winners: Fuego Immunity Challenge Four members from each tribe will be locked into separate rooms. The tribes will have to select only ONE representative to try to unlock these doors so their teammates can get out. To do this, the sole representative must attempt to mold perfectly shaped plates, one for each room. The doors will only open if the plates are molded correctly. If not, the rep has to keep trying. The first tribe to get all four of their members out of their rooms, wins Immunity. Winners: Tierra Tribal Council -- Lane, Sarah, Tricia -- Aramis, Linda, Rachel -- Jesse Tribal Council (REVOTE) -- Jesse, Sarah, Tricia -- Linda, Rachel Voting Confessionals Aramis: *LANE* Lane, you're a nice guy, but you're the most shady person on the tribe. This was Rachel's idea. Sorry. Jesse: *LINDA* I can't make a decision. I see them both as friends. Ugh. Lane: *ARAMIS* Sorry bro. You're real cool and all but you got yourself into a mess. Linda: *LANE* This was all part of a plan to vote you out tonight. You're too much of a strategic threat for the rest of us. Rachel: *LANE* I can't wait. This will also prove to me that Jesse is a man of his word. Which I pray he is. Sarah: *ARAMIS* I really enjoyed getting to know you, and this is definitely not personal, but we need to start making moves in this game. I'm sorry. Tricia: *AROMEE* I heard you and the old people are trying to break me and Lane up! Well, you can't! Bye! Voting Confessionals (REVOTE) Jesse: *ARAMIS* I really hate to have to do this. Definitely the toughest decision I had to make so far. I had to pick a side. I am so sorry, man. Linda: *LANE* I think Jesse was the one to vote for me just now. But I'm sticking to the plan. Rachel: *LANE* I'm getting a little bit nervous. Do not f*ck with me, Jesse. I am trying to PROTECT you! Sarah: *ARAMIS* I'm sticking with my vote. Sorry. Tricia: *ARAMIS* Is this how you spell it? That's how the others spelled it! Lane needs to stay! Final Words Aramis: Wow. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked that I was voted out tonight. If I had to guess, I'd say that it was Jesse who turned on our alliance. We all knew he's tight with Sarah, and maybe she's the one that planned all of this and got the two couples to vote together. My question though is, why me? I could have helped this tribe out even more. I've helped them win challenges, whereas Linda and Rachel (no offense to them as I think they are great people) weren't as strong in that field. But if Sarah did want to take out the biggest threat on the tribe from our side, then kudos to her, because it worked. I'm pretty disappointed that Jesse would be swayed by a pretty young girl so easily. I truly believe that blindsiding Lane would have been the better move tonight. He's a strategic threat, he's very shady, and at the end of the day, he's not someone I can put my trust into. Plus, we all know that he and Tricia are a power couple. And now, unfortunately, they remain in power. My prediction is that Fuego will lose the next challenge, and that either Rachel or Linda will be sent home, unless Sarah and Jesse decide to switch things up again. Sarah's the one to look out for. She seems quiet and unassuming but I'm thinking that she's the one making the big decisions behind the scenes. She could very well take this whole thing to the end. I had a good time on the show, even though I'm upset by how quickly it ended. Good luck to everyone involved, and I hope Jesse won't regret this. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor 1 Episodes